Pieces
by Ookami Chann
Summary: When Fubuki accidently broke Gouenji's Valentine's Day present, how will he fix the broken pieces? Or will he?


**Spirit: **I had an idea of an Inazuma Eleven story because of Nightcore Hurry Up and Save Me, and looking at a cool picture on deviantART.

Miyukiko drew; Happy Inazuma Halloween- and it is a fucking awesome picture, my favourite part of it is Gouenji and Fubuki- they look so hot.

And yeah! I don't own Inazuma Eleven- but whatever. This takes place during FFI.

"Gouenji-kun," Fubuki moaned as Gouenji bit his neck again. The duo was in Gouenji's room on the Inazuma Japan dorm on Liocott Island. It was . on February 12th, meaning there was two days till Valentine's Day, but there was just one problem.

Fubuki hadn't been able to get Gouenji a present. Then again, he'd only just recovered from his cold- so he couldn't move as often.

How lucky was he that Gouenji loved him as much as he did- the platinum blond boy even carried Fubuki downstairs so they could watch a movie.

Before I go off topic too much, let's continue with this story.

Fubuki was upset that he wasn't allowed to go outside to get a present for Gouenji, but what could he do?

He'd have to think about that tomorrow, because right now, Gouenji was keeping him busy. If you passed the room and listened closely enough, you'd hear moans and other noises.

**February 13****th**

"What am I going to get Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki mumbled to himself as he lay in bed- letting the watery sun beams glow on his pale skin.

"If only I hadn't gotten sick, then this wouldn't be a problem," he added to himself before he slowly sat up and turned the TV on with the remote.

As soon as he heard the TV, Gouenji slowly opened his eyes and turned his head around to face his boyfriend.

"Morning Shirou," he whispered as he sat up too.

"Morning Gouenji-kun," Fubuki replied, giving hi m a sad smile.

"I already told you, Shuuya is fine," Gouenji said.

Fubuki mumbled an "okay" before he got up and got dressed; he knew he had to get a gift today, but the only question was what?

He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from leaving, but he did need to actually find something.

And he knew that going to be a hard task.

**Four Hours Later**

"Dammit, why can't I find anything?" Fubuki grumbled as he walked down the pavements with his hands in his white adidas hoodie's pockets.

Looking to his left and right, he saw various shops decorated with hearts and banners promoting Valentine's Day.

"I really need to find something and fast, at this rate, it'll be next year I find a gift." Fubuki mumbled as he passed the local sweet shop.

He walked into another shop, hoping there'd be something good in it, but sadly- there wasn't.

So he walked out of that shop too and sighed before he spotted a shop advertising the perfect gift.

Fubuki smiled in delight and ran to the shop before opening the door and racing to the counter.

"How much for... that?" He breathed heavily, pointing at the gift.

"£11.99," the woman said, Fubuki smiled, he just had enough to buy the gift.

"Thank you, have a good day the woman said.

Fubuki smiled, thank Kami-sama he found this- from the looks of it, this was either the first or last one.

He decided he should get back, since he felt his phone vibrate and personally, he didn't feel like getting a thousand calls or texts.

When he did get back, he had to sneak to his room so he could wrap the present and hide it.

But it wasn't that easy to get to his room and one big major problem happened.

Fubuki bumped into Kabeyama, and thanks to his weight, all that was heard was a _CRACK!_

"Shit!" Fubuki cursed, Kabeyama looked at Fubuki with a sad look.

"Sorry Fubuki-kun," he apologised, Fubuki knew he couldn't stay mad at the big guy, so he smiled and ran off again to his room.

When he got in there, he opened the bag and frowned. The present was split into at least ten pieces.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Fubuki asked, as he was about to take out the pieces- Gouenji came past and that meant he had to hide the bag.

Luckily he'd hidden it just in time because Gouenji then came into his bedroom and sat next to him.

"You okay, you seem a little worried- if there's anything wrong, tell me," Gouenji spoke, holding both of Fubuki's hands in his own.

Fubuki looked at Gouenji with sad eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Fubuki softly spoke before he gave Gouenji a quick kiss on the lips.

Gouenji chuckled as Fubuki smiled at him; it was these smiles that made him fall in love with the snow prince.

"Alright then, by the way, I've got a special surprise for you tonight," Gouenji smiled.

Before Fubuki could respond, Gouenji started to walk out of the room- leaving Fubuki alone again.

Fubuki sighed in relief and closed his door, he hoped he had some glue about- or something he could use to stick the pieces together.

He started searching his drawers, but sadly, there was nothing that could help.

"I wonder if there's any glue downstairs," Fubuki said to himself, before hiding the bag under his bed and walking down the stairs to the main room.

As he got to the cupboard- he saw Endou praising some people outside.

Fubuki couldn't help but chuckle to himself before continuing on with his task.

Opening the cupboards as quietly as he could, Fubuki rummaged and searched until his fingertips slid across something.

A bottle; and it felt sticky at the top.

"This better be glue," Fubuki said, before pulling out the bottle- only to reveal it to be fizzy pop.

"I don't even wanna know," Fubuki said, before quickly putting the bottle away and continuing his search.

**Half an Hour Later**

The day was wasting away, and after a few practices and more searching- it was . and Fubuki still hadn't been able to find any glue.

If only the shops hadn't closed early.

"I swear, this is starting to frustrate me," Fubuki said to himself as he walked into the main room.

Most of the team was there watching a movie, Gouenji was there too.

"Shirou," Gouenji whispered as he patted the seat by him, to which Fubuki came over and sat down.

"Why do you look so stressed?" Gouenji asked.

"Life." Fubuki replied- it was the truth, but not all of it.

After getting shushed by Hiroto and Kogure, the group watched the film in silence. And all of this lasted until . which by now, Fubuki was feeling tired and nearly falling asleep on Gouenji's shoulder.

"You tired?" the platinum blond asked.

Because he was tired, Fubuki just yawned as a response and stood up.

"I'll be in my room," Fubuki said, before he slowly walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Gouenji knew he was hiding something, so he decided to follow him quietly- and no it was NOT stalking!

As Gouenji got to Fubuki's room, he stood outside the door- waiting to see what was making his boyfriend worry so much.

Even in his tired state, Fubuki pulled out the bag and spread the pieces on the bed, sadly looking at the one beautiful figure.

"If only I hadn't broken you."

"Broke what?" Gouenji asked as he walked in.

"Gouenji-kun! What are you doing here?"

Fubuki was desperately trying to gather all of the pieces and hide them, but he failed when Gouenji stopped his arm and sat by him.

"What is this?" he asked, looking into Fubuki's eyes.

"Uh... well... it's... glass!" Fubuki said, hoping Gouenji would go.

Sadly though, he didn't and gave Fubuki a look that said _'Tell the truth'_.

"Seriously, what is it?" Gouenji pleaded with the silver haired boy.

"Well, it was meant to be a surprise," Fubuki started. "But I broke it when I bumped into Kabeyama and I can't find any glue," he finished.

Gouenji smiled and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" his boyfriend asked, Gouenji just carried on chuckling before he answered.

"Glue, it was in my room," he managed to say.

Fubuki looked shocked; his own boyfriend had the glue!

"I'm guessing this is why you needed it, but let's just see what it makes first," Gouenji smiled, before he started shifting the pieces to make a beautiful...

Glass Phoenix.

"Happy early Valentine's Day," Fubuki whispered, looking at his boyfriend with a small half-frown, half-smile.

Gouenji just smiled at Fubuki before he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Gouenji said before locking his lips with Fubuki's.

Fubuki had his arms around Gouenji's neck and was enjoying the kiss, but it ended when Gouenji lifted him up and started to carry him out of his room.

He laid Fubuki on his before he left the room. When he came back, he was holding the statue pieces in his arms.

"Let's put this back together, okay," Gouenji smiled.

Fubuki looked happy and smiled too.

"Okay then, Shuuya," he said.

Gouenji smiled and together they fixed the statue and put it on Gouenji's desk.

It really did look very lovely, but the most beautiful part of it was the shine it would show when the sun hit it...

And it shone beautifully on Gouenji and Fubuki the next morning.

**Spirit: **Another Valentine's Day story, you know the drill. R&R, no flames and enjoy this story.


End file.
